It is known to use inkjet printers to print upon containers. Such printing takes place on rotary printing machines in which inkjet printers are placed on the circumference of a rotor.
A problem with known printing devices is that of precisely-placing printed matter relative to container feature, such as an embossing, a seam, a container decoration, or a compensation region for the hot filling (referred to as a hot-fill panel) could take place. This results in an aesthetically unpleasing appearance to the printed container.